olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyx/Nox
"Of course not. I would not let my horses eat you, any more than I would let Akhlys kill you. Such fine prizes, I will kill myself!" -'Nyx' Nyx is the goddess of Night. She is a shadowy figure in Greek mythology but from the extracts about her, it can be gleaned that she was a figure of great beauty and power. She was the female personification of the night, and a daughter of Chaos. In her chariot, pulled by two dark horses, she carries the mantle of night, covering the world with her brother/consort's darkness. It is also said by some that she is the goddess of hellhounds. She lives in Tartarus in the Mansion of Night. She stays there only during the day and escapes Tartarus during the night. Her Roman form is Nox. History Nyx was born directly from Chaos, the protogenos of the lower air and eldest of the immortals. She married another child of Chaos, Erebus, the Primordial god of depth and darkness, and together they had many children. Once, her son Hypnos angered Zeus by putting him to sleep under Hera's orders so she could shower his son Hercules with misfortune while Zeus was asleep. Zeus found out about his involvement and chased Hypnos who quickly fled to his mother, Nyx, whom Zeus obviously respected enough that he held his anger at bay, not wishing to offend the great goddess. Another myth is that Nyx's daughter, Hemera (day) left Tartarus when Nyx entered it, creating night and day. According to some Greek articles, Chaos did not exist and Nyx was the first divine Entity, promoting her power and importance even more. Her son Moros (Doom) is mysterious as well and is believed to be omniscient, omnipresent, and omnipotent, as he drives all things to their ends. One example is that the Fates, her daughters, serve her. Appearance Nyx was described as a churning figure of ash and smoke, as big as the Athena Parthenos statue, but very much alive. Her dress was void black, mixed with the colors of a space nebula, as if galaxies were being born in her bodice. Her face was hard to see except for the pinpoints of her eyes, which shone like quasars. When her wings beat, waves of darkness rolled over the cliffs. She rode in on a chariot that was made out of Stygian Iron pulled by two massive horses that were black except for their silver fangs. Their legs floated in the abyss turning from solid to smoke as they moved. Abilities *'Umbrakinesis': As a goddess of night, she has divine authority and absolute control over shadows and darkness. *She presumably has a goddess' powers, but infinitely stronger as she is one of the Protogenoi and Gaea's elder sister. *'Shadow Mimicry': She can morph into (living) darkness/shadow. *'Night Empowerment': She's stronger at night or in dark places (e.g. Tartarus). *'Circadian manipulation': Capable of controlling the movement and rotation of planets thus enabling her to change the flow of night and day. *She can control nocturnal animals. *She also carries the Mantle of Night. Children/Priestess of Nyx Greek: *Miyako Roman: Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Underworld Deities